The TARDIS's Daughter
by Wolfy816
Summary: When a strange girl appears in the console room, and the TARDIS says that she's her daughter, The Doctor and Clara are all to excited to have someone new join their adventures, even after they are threatened with the fact that if she gets hurt, they'll die. *A Collection of a string of One-Shots"
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! I'm starting a Doctor Who collection of stories that will run somewhat in order (unless it has some timey-wimey stuff in it).**

The first time she had woken up, the room was pitch black, and she didn't dare to actually look up or think. Instead she just rested back on the cold, hard ground, and she fell asleep to the now notice thrum of engines.

The second time, she didn't even wake up by herself, it was the movement of her head, and the low, sad whispering of a low voice. Now she was thinking of questions, _Who was she? Where was she?_, and finally, **_What_**_ was her name? _She knew the last one was down right silly, everyone knows their name! Yet, she still pondered the question as the low voice started to become louder and her body started to shake.

"CLARA!" The voice yelled out as he started to lift her up. "CLARA, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

She now remembered one thing, the man's name, well, his fake name, 'The Doctor'. But how did she know his name? Who was he? She cracked her eye open to stare at his face, a sad, strangely alien face. As she stared, there came a new sound from one of the corridors of the now brightly lit room, the sound of resisting feet.

"Oi! I'm coming! Stop shoving, you...!" Came the echoes of a new, girlish voice. Suddenly, a dark brown haired girl emerged from the corridor, wrapped in a strange white... thing. As soon as she came into the room, though, the white thing rushed to grab the girl who was now standing.

"Clara! What did you do?" The Doctor asked his companion.

"I didn't do anything! It was _her _fault! I was just walking and she led..." The girl stopped hearing the conversation after the white thing reached up and covered her ears. From what she could see, there were a lot of really bad words in the adults' angry conversation.

After a while, The Doctor gestured to her and the white thing uncovered her ears. "What is your explanation about this?"

Clara shrugged her shoulders and simply responded with an "I don't know."

"I have a suggestion," Came a new voice, one exactly like Clara's, "She, of course, is my child, and I should know what happened to her."

"TARDIS?" What are you talking about? What is this about?" The Doctor asked the hologram.

"I am saying that Clara did not do this, I did. I decided that my child should live like you, free to be like a human. So I simply converted her to a human form, perfect for fitting a young TARDIS's soul, and decided that she should be free. Also, do not ask about how she came to form, it is too complicated. For now, I leave her in your capable hands. Her name is Thomas, after a great woman I have in my system, and if she gets hurt I shall hunt you down and kill you in the most painful way. Thank you, goodbye." The hologram responded in a monotone voice.

"Ok! We'll take care of her! Right, Clara?" The Doctor said while slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"Right enough for me!" Clara exclaimed, a scared look on her face.

"'Scuse me. Can I say something?" Thomas asked calmly.

"You're..."

"Is she...?"

"What? What did I say?" The fourteen and a half year old asked.

"Thomas, you have an American accent!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"What's so surprising about that?" Thomas asked casually.

"You're supposed to be British! The TARDIS is British!" Clara exclaimed.

"So, just 'cause she is, doesn't mean I have to be!" Thomas said. "Hey, where's my room?"

"Just go down the hallway, take a right, and it should be on the left across from my room. Clara can show you where it is, since she's so good at exploring." The Doctor said while pointing down a hallway. "Goodnight, Thomas!"

"Goodnight, Doctor." Thomas said before walking down the hallway with Clara.

"_One of these days, Thomas will probably call me Dad."_ The Doctor thought before he sat down in a chair in main room.

**Well, that's it, so please review, 'cause I need to know how I did.**

**(I promise some adventure will come! Just wait 'til next time.**

** -Thanks, *Wolfy**


	2. The Nightmare Station: Part 1

** Disclaimer: Don't own. Never own'd. No timey-wimey, wibbly-wobbly ownership. Kay? Kay. Only Thomas is mine.**

**WARNING!: Time Jump! (stuff has happened, and Thomas is now a time lord) ****_Spoilers! _**

**_ Also, this chapter is very strange, with splits and stuff._**

**_Characters: Doctor, Thomas, and Matt (haven't met yet :P)_**

** Year: ****_Unknown _**** Location: ****_Delta XX, Nightmare Station_**

He skidded across the track, fear still in his heart. _Why_ wasn't the stupid thing shutting down? He dashed into the next turn, a very heavy cage suddenly slamming down on top of him. Nothing but a single sound is heard echoing through the small track.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

The monster followed and glared down at the scared man, grinning as it approached. The crushing sound that echoed through the track caused a loud alarm to go off, and a monstrous roar to arise. "Let them have their fun, the Tairans will soon rise!"

* * *

**Year:**_** 2013 **_**Location: Earth**

Thomas looked around and sighed, sure, she _had_ rushed to get away from that evil dungeon, but The Doctor should be able to keep up by now. Even Clara could understand why she had run off so quickly! She huffed again as her thoughts came back to a few montyhs ag- no she shouldn't think about what happened that day.

"THOMAS!" She could hear The Doctor shout. "WAIT UP!"

His footsteps echoed on the hard pavement as he ran, rather slowly, Thomas noticed. But, something was behind him, a figure as tall as she was, but no one would ever follow- unless...

"MATT!" She yelled as she ran towards the figure behind The Doctor. Except, he thought that she was running to hug him, so he opened his arms, only to have her run into the other man's arms.

"Yeah, Tommy, it's me." Matt laughed out as she sqeezed him, hard he might add.

"How'd you get here?" She asked already looking at the other man behind her.

"Followed that crazy dude who was at school here. Wasn't that hard, guy runs like a pack of rhinos." Matt replied nonchalantly.

"Oi! And it's a herd of rhinos! You know, if you insulted the _real_ rhinos, they would arrest you and kill you!" The Doctor spoke to the young boy (_not a man, he thought, only an idiot_).

* * *

**_Time Skip: In The TARDIS_**

Thomas, Matt, and The Doctor relaxed before Matt finally spoke, "The Nightmare Station? Sounds, scary..."

"No, it is actually a splendid place to go, just like... ooh! A spa! Yeah, a spa for fears- or was it something else, hmmm." The Doctor said excited.

"Fears? Doctor, what _are_ you talking about? That sounds pretty scary to me!" Thomas said

"No, no ,no! It's very peaceful, full of nice people and very kind-hearted creatures." He argued back.

"Okay... guess we'll go!" Matt said happily.

"Fine." Thomas muttered.

"Great! Let's go!" The Doctor said happily before pulling at random controls.

* * *

**Time Skip:****_ At The Nightmare Station_**

Thomas coughed as the fumes seeped into her mouth. Somebody glared at her before saying some insult that she'll never know. _Peaceful and nice, my butt_!

"Strange... could've sworn it was nice. Oh well..." The Doctor said shrugging.

"HELP! HELP!" Came a small cry from behind the TARDIS.

Thomas walked behind the TARDIS and looked at the small creature emitting the small cry. It was a young girl with scales and claws, stuck under one of the shop keeper's boxes. She lifted the box from its previous position and gave the young girl a hand to get up with.

"Thanks, miss. Name's Tini." The girl said to Thomas.

"Thomas. Thomas Christen." Thomas said to the young girl.

"Nice to meet you! Hey... wait... you're speakin' my language!" Tini exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah , guess I am." Thomas said.

"You must be special, 'cause all the Timelords in history couldn't speak Tairan. Guess you must be different. Hey! Can I bring you to the Elders? They'd love ta meet you!" Tini spoke before tugging on Thomas's arm.

"Thomas? Where are you going?" The Doctor asked before seeing the young Tairanian pulling on her arm. "Oh, dear, it's you isn't it? Always one Tairan who can't speak regular words."

"What's he talkin' about? I can speak just fine!" Tini argued.

"I don't know.." Thomas said before turning to The Doctor, "Doctor? What're you talking about?"

But he just stood there before speaking to Thomas, "Tom, I can't understand you, and I think it's time for you to just go!" He finished off yelling before opening the TARDIS's door and slamming it. Suddenly, the TARDIS disappeared, leaving Thomas stranded forever...

* * *

"Nice work." Said a voice with a smirk, "Keep it up."

* * *

"Well, it _was_ peaceful." The Doctor spoke as he exited the TARDIS, Matt in tow.

The streets of this section were flooded with smog and shopkeepers shouting their wares. Thomas stood still as she took in the busy scene, and sighed as she saw the people smile at her and wave before walking to a different destination. Matt smiled as he saw her run up to a young girl and started talking to her. He saw the young girl point to him, and then saw Thomas give a small nod and a smile.

The young girl, whose name was evidently Tini, stalked over to him and glared up at him, and evil look on her face. "What're you doing here? You rotten alien!"

He felt the hit, before she threw it, and fell to the ground, coughing. Suddenly Thomas came up and started kicking him and Tini scratched him until he was bleeding and almost dead.

"Rotten things, _humans_," The Doctor growls out, before walking to the TARDIS and getting in, with Thimas and Tini hopping in shortly after that.

"I never_ liked_ you," Thomas growls out, "I'll find a _Timelord_ to date." With that, she slams the door and the TARDIS leaves, with him slowly dying on the streets with random strangers kicking him.

* * *

"_Nice_, but this time add more pain, more fear." It said with a big grin, before the other turned the knob to full.

* * *

The Doctor stepped out with a big grin on his face, "See? Told you it was peaceful."

Fields of grass and small creatures surrounded the group as he smiled back at them. Thomas laughed while Matt ran around to view what other things were on this Station. Nothing more perfect than seeing those you care about run around and enjoy themselves.

He laid back, a smile still on his face as the beautiful sky was full of clouds. A young dog, Tini, ran up to Thomas and she smiled before she started frowning. Tini started to approach The Doctor, an evil grin plastered on her face (snout?) "She knows, Doctor, she knows who she is."

"Is it true?" Thomas suddenly appeared before him, storm clouds surrounding her head. "Am I really- you know? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Yes..." He looked down at his feet as she stomped down to where the TARDIS was, Matt following her.

"YOU LIAR!" She yelled, her body already entering into the TARDIS, "YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME! HOW CAN I EVER TRUST YOU! I HATE YOU!" She slammed the door, and flew off.

The Doctor curled into a little ball and started to cry, his fear coming true.

_ Wait..._

**AN: That's it! Please review. Tell me if you guys want a part two, or if you want another time warp... **

**What did 'Thomas' find out?**

**Guess you'll have to tell me to make a part two, or another time warp.**

**-Wolfy**


End file.
